


mister phantom thief

by juicymats



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Phantom Thief AU, but its pregame personalities!, fluff fluff, pregame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicymats/pseuds/juicymats
Summary: it's about time we truly meet.





	mister phantom thief

**Author's Note:**

> 4 am kagebonning...yeah..
> 
> id likto thank everyone that comments and reads and kudoss my fics i cry everyday and inm really happy about it.. i wnana reply to people soon im just (energy depletion noise ) love all ofyouso much ..this isnt betaed i hope you like it

It was right there.

Just a few more minutes, and it’ll be his.

The elaborate plan he had devised, disabling the laser grid and knocking out the security guards. It would all be worth it, for the statue that was just ahead.

Except for, uh...a few minor setbacks.

“..Mr. Phantom Thief! I-I knew I’d find you here!”

_Ugh._

Ouma turns around to greet the detective. The detective that’s been chasing him for way too long, and doesn't exactly seem too keen on stopping.

Saihara Shuichi, a detective literally no one has heard of and one no one cares about.

Somehow he had gotten roped into the notorious case of Tokyo’s Phantom Thief, and let’s just say it’s...an experience.

Still, despite being a no name, this Saihara really puts up a fight. He’s smarter than he looks and acts. It’s a wonder if he’s just putting up a front, or simply doesn’t know how to socialize.

The guy is just way too friendly to Ouma.

It catches him off guard, sometimes.

“Yeah yeah, you found me. What are you going to say this time around?” It’s always best to just humor the detective. After all, it’s been months and he still just doesn’t seem like he really wants to arrest this Phantom Thief.

“I bet you weren’t expecting that I’d find you! That statue is really pretty, by the way...nice choice! I understand why you’re stealing it, it doesn’t actually belong here...it was stolen, but stolen “officially”, so whoever it originally belonged to wasn’t able to say it was stealing! You’re always stealing things like this, and returning them...you’re really someone!”

And the rambling ensues.

See, there’s another thing about this detective that’s...unusual. The infodumping about everything Ouma steals, the constant need for conversation always filling the air. The guy seems to have a big interest in what Ouma does, why he does it...like he’s trying to learn more about Ouma as a person and not...someone he’s trying to arrest.

It touches the thief’s heart, just a little. (He’d never admit it.)

Sighing, Ouma rolls his head, the cracking noise making Saihara’s nose scrunch up. Must be an awful sound for the detective.

“Yeah, I know...you’re right. So, are you done? Can I get going?”

“W-Wait!”

The urgency is Saihara’s voice is new. Usually he’s mellow, letting Ouma just leave with whatever artifact he has on person.

Does he want...something else? Why can’t he just let this go already?

“We’ve been at this for a while now...don’t you think we should talk together? Like someplace that isn’t in the middle of the night, not when this museum is surrounded by police?”

The suggestion is a bold one. Them meeting somewhere that isn’t during a heist. A vulnerable time for Ouma. What’s the point in risking it?

And yet..something about Saihara makes him want to. Because this detective is so different from all the rest. The friendliness is strange, yes, but it also meant he wanted to really...befriend Ouma.

No one has ever extended something like that to the lonely thief in so long.

Saihara also seemed to understand Ouma’s motivations….his desires. It was strange. It was...understanding. It was hard to come by detectives and police who didn’t just fulfill an obligation.

The boy does his research, alright.

“Really now. Where would you suggest, then?” Will Ouma regret this? Honestly, maybe.

And just in those words, Saihara’s face lights up, grin stretching across his face.

“The Starbucks...just across the street from here. I-I’m sure you know the one. Please, be there! I’ll wait for you..of course it’s okay if you don’t, either, but I really want to….be safe, Mr. Thief!”

Ouma chuckles, he’ll never get over the strange way Saihara addresses him.

He figures, it wouldn’t hurt to finally sit down and just talk. They do it all the time anyways. Ouma could do without the pressure of nearby police this time.

So he does.

The very next day, at 4 o’clock, Saihara sits leisurely in that Starbucks. Using a straw, he sips on what looks to be a rather hot drink. For some reason, the sight made Ouma speculate on what his detective friend orders at a place like this.

Without his mask and flashy clothes, the thief feels very naked. Taking a deep breath, he slides into the booth carefully.

Saihara gasps, but it’s a gasp that makes everyone in the cafe turn their heads in that direction.

Ouma groans internally, _out of all the things you could do._

Thankfully the moment doesn’t last very long, and Saihara didn’t even seem to notice the brief moment of unwarranted attention.

“Are you-”

“Yes.”

“Y-You’re really-!”

“Yeah, that’s me. Please don’t call me your usual...phrase.”

Saihara looks like a kid on christmas, giddy smile and all. His mouth is hanging open, drool slowly dribbling down his chin.

Ouma isn’t sure he’ll get used to seeing that. Saihara had a tendency to do it a lot, because his mouth always seems to be open. It looked like a habit that was just subconscious at this point.

“Um...you have something-”

“It’s fine! I’m sure you know my name..me, me, Shuichi Saihara….what’s yours? I never knew...I’d like to.”

Upon quietly saying that last part, Saihara looks away, blushing a deep red.

Huh.

“It’s Ouma. Kokichi...Ouma. Keep it on the downlow, will you…”

Ouma couldn’t believe he was actually comfortable giving this guy his real name. It was getting a little ridiculous...this guy wasn’t anything special. Just another detective.

Just another detective that really, really, wanted to befriend a thief.

Right.

He felt like a lovesick high schooler...letting anyone that actually gave him a glance longer than a second into his heart.

And let’s face it...he let Saihara into his heart the first day that detective ever cornered him.

Someone that really wanted to know him...someone that actually took interest, someone that didn’t just ignore why he does what he does.

“Ouma-kun….that’s a nice name. I hope we can be friends!” Saihara smiles that huge dopey grin, extending his hand out.

Ouma takes the hand, letting the detective shake it vigorously.

“Uh...yeah. I guess.” Ouma says, trying his best to sound uncaring and nonchalant. It’s hard to, though, when Saihara is the most interesting and unexpecting person he’s ever met.

“Do you want to order something? I can pay! Are you a coffee drinker? I never thought about it...I have, actually, but I never thought about like- if you actually liked coffee. To clarify I thought about _what_ coffee you liked but never the possibility that you _didn’t_ drink coffee.”

And cue the rambling.

It wasn’t annoying to hear, though. Ouma really liked the chatter. Saihara was endearing, and it was nice to hear the other thought of him so much outside of his arresting “attempts.”

Ouma chuckled, and Saihara laughed too, although lasting much longer.

The Phantom Thief could get used to this...definitely.

“I would just like a Cappuccino, please.”

“Sure thing, Mr. Thi- ...Ouma-kun!”  
  



End file.
